


Down By The Quarry

by smol_infp



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, IT never existed, M/M, georgie is my son, i love stanley uris so much fight me, pennywise? who's pennywise fuck that bitch, reddie if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_infp/pseuds/smol_infp
Summary: Stan didn't like to swim. Moreover he didn't like to not wear clothes when swimming. So for many years, he refuses to go down to the quarry with his friends. One day however, he relents. It goes just about as well as he expects.





	Down By The Quarry

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it! bet yall fuckers didnt think my comeback to writing would be writing shit for IT did you? this is just some shit i come up with literally at midnight the other night and i could post that if anyones interested in knowing my thought process for this. its like a storyline thing until it gets to the Present (in which the losers are all like 16/17). hopefully in the months i've been gone my writing hasnt deteriorated so much that this isn't as good as my other stuff.

Stanley Uris is many things, but none of those things are self confident. He hates to speak out in public, he hates drawing attention to himself, but overall he hates going swimming. It’s not that he doesn’t know how, he does. He was an excellent swimmer when he was really young, before he grew up and learned that the world isn’t kind.

 

He first met Richie when he was seven and the other boy stood up for him to some bullies. From there they were friends although it was a bit odd with their vastly conflicting personalities. When he was nine, Stan met Mike, Ben, and Beverly. Richie had invited them all to a sleepover without mentioning that there would be more than one of them there. When Stan arrived and saw three other people as well as Richie, he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He didn’t know them. What if they stared at him? Or thought he was weird? He spent the first half of the afternoon trying not to panic because he was with Richie. Richie wouldn’t let them bother him… would he?

 

He officially wanted to leave as soon as mention of the quarry was brought about. Hearing the other three so excited about going almost made him feel bad about leaving early but he genuinely just didn’t want to go swimming. So he says thanks for the invite and comes up with some reason why he can’t go. Something like “my dad wants me to do a reading from the Torah and I haven’t studied it yet” or “mom wants me to help her clean up”.

 

When he’s ten he meets Eddie and Bill. The three of them have classes together and hit it off quite well. He and Eddie share a mutual discomfort in terms of touch and being too close. He introduces them to Richie and the others not long after initially meeting them himself. They became inseparable. Everything they did they did together.

 

Except going to the quarry.

 

Year after year Stan still made up excuses as to why he couldn’t go. It was all becoming the same. He doesn’t know at what point he realizes this, but it comes to his attention that Bill plays a part in why he won’t go. He’s scared of what he’d think. Of what he’d say. In truth there was more to it than that, but he didn’t want to admit that to anyone, not even himself.  All his friends knew his excuses were shit and eventually they tried to talk to him about it.

 

“Stan! We’re headed to the quarry, wanna come?” Bev asked, a gentle smile on her face.

 

“No, I’m fine. I don’t like to swim.”

 

“Cut the bullshit Staniel. Just come swimming, what’s it gonna hurt?” Richie taunted, prodding Stan’s sides, causing him to recoil. _‘My pride..’_ Stan thought.

 

“Look guys, I don’t get why it’s such a big deal. I just… would rather stay at home.” Stan tried, slowly realizing that no matter what he said, they were going to drag him there whether he liked it or not.

 

“Oh c-c-c-come on St-stan. It’s n-not the s-s-same when you a-aren’t with us. P-please?” Bill asked, eyes hopeful. Stan sighed.

 

“Fine. Fine I’ll go.” He put his hands up in defeat.

 

“Of course it was Bill that you said yes to. Maybe if we’d asked him to ask you to the quarry sooner it wouldn’t have taken you this long,” Richie said, waggling his eyebrows at Stan. Stan felt himself turning bright red.  “You’re almost _seventeen_ Stanthony and this is your first time going to the quarry.”

 

The losers looked between themselves with a smile. All seven of them were finally going to be at the quarry together. As they started walking Stan realized one factor he had forgotten about. Whenever his friends went to the quarry, they didn’t wear bathing suits or anything of the like. They stripped to their underwear and were just- fine with it. Although he knew it would rouse some curiosity he made the executive decision to keep all of his clothes _on._

 

Upon arriving at the cliff to jump down all his friends started to take their clothes off. Stan however, did not.

 

“Stan? You good? You’re just kind of standing there looking like you want to puke.” Said Eddie.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” he replied slowly shuffling toward the edge of the cliff. Everyone was standing around the edge debating who should jump in first.

 

“Last one in smells like Eds mom’s underwear!” Richie exclaimed before jumping in. A chorus of “beep beep, Richie!” rang through the quarry as everyone started jumping down after him. Eventually all that was left was Stan and Beverly. He still hadn’t moved too close to the edge.

 

“Stan? Are you sure you’re alright?” She asked, looking at him skeptically.

 

“To be honest? No. Not really.”

 

“Why haven’t you talked to us?”

 

“Because, I don’t think there’s much to talk about…” Stan said, shifting uncomfortably.

 

“Stanley Uris. Don’t be like that. You know you can talk to us about anything.” Bev said, smiling softly. He shook his head.

 

“See you down there.” He said before taking a deep breath and jumping over the edge. He felt like he was falling for much longer than he knew was possible, and as he hit the water, it took everything in him not to gasp at how cold it was.

 

“Stan the man! I figured you’d sissy out- wait are you still wearing your clothes?” Richie said, raising his eyebrows. Stan’s face turned red and he looked away.

 

“Yeah, what’s it matter?”

 

“You’ve ruined the tradition Stanley. We always strip to swim at the quarry. What are you, chicken?” He taunted.

 

“L-leave him alone, Richie.” Bill said, sending a sympathetic glance Stan’s way.

 

“Oh! How you wound me Billiam. Eds, you’re gonna let them talk to me that way?”

 

“Don’t fucking call me that! They can say whatever the hell they want to you trashmouth.” Eddie replied, rolling his eyes.

 

“But seriously, are we not going to talk about Stan ruining our tradition? I mean look at him, he’s fully clothed!” Stan felt everyone’s eyes shift towards him and wanted to curl up into a ball. Being the center of attention really wasn’t his thing.

 

“It doesn’t matter does it? I mean so what he’s still wearing clothes. It doesn’t change the fact that he’s actually here with us for once.” Mike said, trying to stand up for him.

 

“Yeah! It’s good to have all seven of us here.” Ben said, smiling at Stan.

 

“I still think that-”

 

“I’m uh- I’m just going to go. I’ll see you guys later.” Stan said, wading out of the water and making his way away from the rest of the losers.

 

“G-good going Richie. The o-o-one time he a-actually comes and y-you make him leave.” Bill groans, glaring at his friend.

 

“I didn’t _make_ him do anything Bill.”

 

“You targetted him Richie, made him the focus of the group. You should know by now he doesn’t like that!” Mike exclaimed, exasperated at his friend’s actions.

 

“Fine, I’ll go apologize-”

 

“No. I-I’ll go.” Bill said, already moving towards the shore to go get his clothes.

 

“Bill, I’m the one who pissed him off, I should probably be the one to-” Richie started, trying to move toward the shore.

 

“You’ve done enough, Richie.” Bill said, shaking off the water and sliding his shirt back on. “B-besides… I have to talk to him about something else anyway.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stan arrived back to his home quicker than he thought he would. He was thankful his parents weren’t home, knowing that if they were, they would probably tell him not to be tracking water through the house. He shuffled up to his room and grabbed dry shorts and a t-shirt, then he walked to his bathroom and took his clothes off, placing them in the tub so they wouldn’t drip on the floor.

 

As he looked at himself in the mirror, he sighed. He hated the way his body looked. He wasn’t muscular and he wasn’t fat he was just really skinny. It made him feel odd and out of place. He was one of the only members of the Losers Club that hadn’t hit his growth spurt yet. Out of all of them, Bill’s had changed him the most. He now stood at 6’1 and his years of playing baseball had done him well.

 

Stan had always had a secret fondness for Bill. The way his eyes lit up when he laughed, how caring he was, and how cute he looked when he was trying to figure out how to word things so he wouldn’t stutter as bad. Stan had never minded the stutter. He thought it was kind of cute. Stan shook his head and slipped on his shorts. Now wasn’t really the time to be thinking about Bill…

 

He pushed the door open, planning to go lay down for awhile before putting his shirt on. However what he wasn’t expecting was to see Bill, sitting on his bed, giving him a worry filled look. Stan froze, suddenly becoming all too aware of the fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

 

“St-stan, what’s going on? I kn-know Richie g-g-gets under your sk-skin b-b-but it’s never seemed to affect you like that.”

 

Faster than he thought possible, he bolts into the bathroom and locks the door.

 

 _‘Bill just saw me without a shirt on… Why was he in my room? Better yet, why is he here?’_ Stan thought, heart and mind racing. His back was pressed against the door and he was trying to calm down.

 

“St-stan, t-t-talk to me. I w-w-want t-to know what’s wrong. I want to be th-there for you, but when you d-d-d-don’t tell me anything, how c-c-can I do that for you?” Bill asked, leaning his forehead against the door. Stan took a deep breath, slid his shirt over his head and stood up. He unlocked the door and pulled it open, plastering a smile on his face. He walked out of the bathroom and shut the door.

 

“Everything’s fine, I’m just tired.” Stan replied.

 

“I don’t think that’s true, Stan. I think there’s something bothering you but you won’t tell us what! I understand the others, but we’ve been best friends for years! As far as I knew we told eachother everything. I told you when I first started liking Bev, about when I was first questioning my sexuality, about the first time I kissed a boy and now I’m not sure you’ve been telling me everything and it’s worrying me, Stan. I’m worried about you, please just talk to me.” Bill said, looking down at Stan, eyes brimming with concern.

 

Stan had stopped listening a few words in. He had started looking at Bill’s lips and everything Bill had been saying went completely over his head.

 

“Stan? Talk to me, p-please.”

 

Stan could hear him, vaguely in some corner of his mind but he really wasn’t paying attention. He saw the look on Bill’s face and made a split second decision. _‘Now or never…_ ’ he thought.

 

So, pushing his impulse control to the back burner, he did something he’s wanted to do for a very long time.

 

He pulled Bill down by his collar and pressed his lips against the taller boy’s. Much to his surprise he was met with very little resistance. He was kissing Bill and Bill _was kissing him back._ Stan’s back hit the door and he pulled back a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“Please d-don’t tell me the r-r-reason you didn’t w-want to go to the q-q-quarry was because of that.” Bill whispered, leaning his forehead against Stan’s.

 

“No. No that’s not it. It’s really nothing Bill, don’t worry about it.” Stan said, pushing past Bill, face flushing. He sat down on his bed and looked at his hands.

 

“You d-don’t get to do that Stanley. You don’t get to just k-k-k-kiss me then blow me off!”

 

“Bill I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Well I do. I want to kn-know why you’ve been d-d-distant. I want to know wh-wh-why you won’t c-c-come with us to the q-q-q-quarry. I’m worried about you Stan. I want you to trust me.” Bill said, lightly placing his hand over Stan’s.

 

“What do you want me to say, Bill? That I hate my body and I’m embarrassed to be seen without a shirt on? That just the thought of being shirtless in front of you or the losers makes me feel physically ill? That I hate every aspect of what I look like that I would rather shut my friends out than talk to them about how I feel because I just _don’t want to fucking talk about it_. Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy now?” Stan seethed, practically shaking.

 

“N-no, not really. But if that’s what’s been b-b-bothering you-”

 

“Yes Bill! That’s what’s been bothering me for the past _ten fucking years_ thanks for noticing!” Stan yelled.

 

“Stan, I’m s-s-sorry. I w-wish I c-c-could help you… I-I don’t know h-how to make you see how b-b-beautiful you are…” Bill whispered, tracing a pattern on Stan’s thigh. Stan shuddered, Bill’s hands were so cold.

 

“Bill… please stop…” Stan whispered, swallowing uncomfortably. Bill’s hand was gone immediately.

 

“I c-c-care about you Stan. L-l-let me be there f-for you..”

 

“Bill…”

 

“If that’s n-not what you w-w-want, just say the w-word and we can f-f-forget th-th-that this happened.”

 

“That’s not what I want at all! But Bill I… I’ve never really been in a relationship before. I don’t know how comfortable with anything I’m going to be and-”

 

“We can f-figure it out together. I’ll r-r-respect y-your boundaries Stan. Anything you d-d-don’t want me to do, I won’t.”

 

“Thank you Bill.” Stan whispered, leaning against Bill’s shoulder.

 

“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes? no? leave me feedback in the comments or i'll cry. i hope this wasnt too bad, i can definitely see myself writing more of these boys in the future. i feel like stan (and all of them tbh) was (were) ooc and if he was (they were) i am sorry i still havent gotten a feel for writing him (them) yet. this ended out being a lot fucking longer than i expected oops


End file.
